


Bee Careful

by HaughtBreaker



Series: The Show but Gayer [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, i need them back together please, just a little scene in between scenes, the show but gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Blake and yang have a moment alone after a tense moment for the group. This takes place in Volume 8 Chapter 1, after the group discusses splitting up.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Show but Gayer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Bee Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the show never explains why the hell Blake didn't go with Yang so I needed to add a tiny scene to make it make sense because they showed Blake being worried and didn't think to address it at all. Sorry it's short but I just needed this tiny moment.

“Hey,” Blake stepped up beside Yang who was taking a moment alone. The tension in the room had been thick enough to slice with her blade and she was glad to be away from it if only for a minute. None of them had ever questioned Ruby’s lead, not since first year, and to hear Yang, of all people, do so was a shock. “Are you okay?” 

Yang rubbed the back of her neck, nodding. “Yeah, I’m just… there’s so much to do and everyone is counting on us and I just…” She shook her head with a sigh. “Every kingdom we go to, there’s just destruction everywhere. If it’s not grimm, it’s the White Fang. If it's not the White Fang, it's a corrupt military.”

Blake reached up and fixed Yang’s disheveled bangs, giving her a soft smile. “We can only do what we can do.” She straightened the orange bandana around Yang’s neck. “Have you got plans on where we’re goin?”

Yang took a step back, confusion evident in her face. “I thought you agreed with Ruby.”

With a shrug, Blake closed the distance between them, refusing to let Yang create a space that would eventually become a chasm. “I’m not going to let you run off without me.” There was an awkward silence between them, a moment where they both remembered what had happened after Beacon. “I promised you I wouldn’t leave you again.” 

There was a pause, a slight smile on Yang's lips before it dropped and she shook her head. “I need you to watch after Ruby.”

“What?” Blake blinked in shock. “Weiss and Nora are going with her. I don’t want you going alone.” 

“I’m not going to be alone. And I trust Weiss, but I trust you more.” Yang sighed, capturing Blake’s fidgeting hand in her own, their fingers intertwining. “You know I don’t want to be apart from you, but…” She took a breath, as if to steady herself. “I trust that I’ll see you soon.” 

“Of course you will.” Blake squeezed her hand, worry still evident in the flicking of her ears. "I just… you…" she sighed loudly. "Don't get in so much trouble that I have to come rescue you. "

Now Yang laughed. "You… rescue me? I don't think so." Her robotic hand casually rested on Blake's hip. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one that always has to mmph…" She was cut off by a warm kiss, a soft tongue teasing her mouth before teeth raked over her bottom lip in challenge. Yang conceded, returning the embrace until Blake was breaking off the kiss, their foreheads pressing together. "Be careful."

"You too." 

As Blake pulled away, Yang felt the chill returning to her personal bubble. What she wouldn't give to be back at Beacon. Or back home on Patch. She couldn't help wondering if Blake would want to see their house, the two story home tucked away in peaceful seclusion. 

Her own room and not a shared dorm room where Weiss and Ruby could interrupt them. 

Yang felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks and a hop to her skip as she headed to where Jaune and Ren were talking. Maybe when all this was over. 


End file.
